


The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

by poutingsliver



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunters, Family, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutingsliver/pseuds/poutingsliver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stark family is a prestigious shadowhunter family that's been around for hundreds of years, but they've never faced something like this.</p>
<p>When Arya and Jon go north to visit their Uncle Benjen they stumble upon something dangerous to the Shadow World. The results completely erase Jon from everyone but Arya's memory.</p>
<p>With bigger threats on the way Arya might have to save the world on her own. </p>
<p>Based on The Mortal Instruments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> So Shadowhunters starts soon and with my excitement for that and the Game of Thrones marathon on over the holidays I kinda made this.
> 
> This is just a prologue. Also I do most of my writing at 3 am so pardon any mistakes.

The night is dark and full of terrors. Ancient words, but Arya felt they'd never been as true as this moment.

She was in the far Canadian North having travelled with Jon to visit her uncle Benjen. When they arrived at the Stark's cabin they had found no trance of Benjen, the cabin made it appear like he'd never been there at all, all evidence of life had disappeared. 

The two Stark children had went into panic mode. The nearest settlement was a good hour from the cabin and they'd still have to go half that way to get cell service.

Things had happened fast after that. They'd been searching a clearing just to the side of the cabin when a group of demons had cornered them. They were demons unlike anything Arya had ever seen or learned about, they were an icy blue and looked very similar to humans. The icy demons seemed to smirk at them. The shadowhunters wasted no time and pulled out their seraph blades, but resistance was futile.

The fight passed in a blur, all Arya knew was that it was hardly a fight, her and Jon had been easily over powered and knocked unconscious. Their seraph blades, tossed to the side like sticks, had been no help against the demons.

The next thing Arya knew, they sat in a cavern, she was only half conscious. She saw a woman-no it had to of been a demon, her hair was unnaturally red and her eyes were far too dark. The demon woman stood in the centre of the cavern, outlined by a large fire raging behind her, beside her stood someone else small and androgynous, another demon most likely, and the demons that had attacked Arya and Jon stood to the side standing stock still like soldiers. 

Jon was laying in a heap before both demons and Arya was cast off to the side, clearly only collateral damage. It took Arya a little more focusing to realise they were speaking.

"This is good. Just as we planned, he fell right into our trap." The demon woman spoke with a slight accent that many demons had.

The demon beside her quirked their head toward Arya, "The girl?" they asked.

"Unintended, the boy is who we need. Seeing as we have her, her blood shan't be wasted. Unless of course you have plans." she raised an eyebrow at her companion.

Arya could feel herself slipping back into unconsciousness. She desperately tried to keep her eyes open not knowing what would happen if she let herself drift off, but knowing it would not be good.

"It would please me to try that trick I had been speaking about." 

"If that is what you wish then due to your loyal service, it shall be granted." The demon woman smiled a twisted smile, "I must take the boy and leave now." 

The blue demons to the side took that as their sign, marching to the middle of the room and began to drag Jon away.

Irrationality had always been a trait of Arya's, "No!" she screamed as she longed towards them.

Her actions were only acknowledged by the smaller demon, who flicked their hand and Arya was out cold.


End file.
